Vladimir Makarov
, Spetsnaz |status = Alive |birth = October 4, 1970 age 46 (2016) |weapon = M4A1, Thumper, M9 }} Vladimir R.'''First name from intel "Dossier" '''Makarov (Russian: Влади́мир Р. Мака́ров) is the leader of an Ultranationalist terrorist cell and one of the main antagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is voiced by Roman Varshavsky. Biography Early Military/Terrorist Career According to info in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as an officer in the Russian Army first serving as a paratrooper. Later on in his career he made it into Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. Eventually, the U.N. held an inquiry investigating charges of human rights abuse. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel. The inquiry was ultimately dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces. This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Makarov would soon bring his former military training to bear, focusing his efforts in many criminal and terrorist enterprises, such as kidnapping, human trafficking of women, hijackings, money laundering, terror bombings of military/civilian targets, drug trafficking, assassinations, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev, took notice and allowed Makarov a position within the anti-western movement. It is said that Makarov was "kept in check" by Zakhaev during this partnership. Zakhaev was eventually killed by British and Loyalist forces during the course of the Russian civil war and the Ultranationalist party splintered. Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the Ultranationalist party. According to newspaper clippings in his safehouse, Vladimir held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and John "Soap" MacTavish) and declared they were responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, it is for this reason that he holds a grudge against Price. Included were news articles showing Makarov responsible for terrorist attacks in London and Moscow; threatening the removal of the Ultranationalist party controlling Russia. Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_In_Taped_Message_Article.png Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_Article.png Image:London_Detonation_Article.png Image:Vorshevsky-Cullen_Article.png ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Makarov indirectly becomes the conduit for General Shepherd's recruitment plan. After Shepherd sends CIA agent Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexi Borodin) to Russia, Makarov accepts Allen although finding out his undercover identity. To reveal Allen's op, Makarov initiates an brutal attack on Zakhaev International Airport with other Ultranationalist extremists. After fighting through FSB forces, Makarov and his henchmen escape. However, Makarov shoots Allen with a M9 and leaves him for dead, instigating a war between Russia and the United States. Eventually Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations, leading Task Force 141 to investigate. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Ghost obtain intel on Makarov, but are killed by Shepherd to be considered the man who took down Makarov and to soon initiate a major strike on Russia with a planned strong military force. He and his forces are attacked by Shepherd's Shadow Company in an aircraft boneyard. Makarov is then contacted by Captain Price, who asks for intel on Shepherd, saying the famous phrase "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Realizing that his only hope for survival was getting rid of Shepherd, Makarov tell's Price Shepherd's location, saying "I'll see you in hell", to which Price responds "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first". Although no outcome of the battle between Shadow Company and Makarov's forces is given, it is presumed that Makarov survives and went into hiding. Associates *Alejandro Rojas Status-KIA or MIA(captured by Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and tortured, he can be killed by the player at the start of The Hornets Nest). *Imran Zakhaev Status-KIA (formerly, killed by John "Soap" MacTavish in ''Call of Duty 4). *Alexei Borodin Status-KIA (former squad member, executed when found to be the CIA infiltrator Joseph Allen). *Viktor Status-MIA (one of the terrorists in the airport, in No Russian. It is thought that he was killed in the invasion of the United States, but was never found). *Anatoly Status-Alive (also another terrorist in No Russian. He is the getaway driver). *Lev Status-KIA (also one of the terrorists in No Russian. He was killed by the FSB on the runway). *Kiril Status-KIA (assists Makarov in the terrorist attack. He is killed by the FSB in the airport attack). *Faust Status-presumed KIA (assistant to Rojas) Acts of Terrorism/Bank Robberies *2004 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *2005 - Hold-up of bullion trucks in Moscow, stole 3 million Rubles and killed 3 security guards. *2006 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million Rubles. *2008 - A Swedish Furniture Store in a Shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed leaving 100 dead or wounded. *2009 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were blown up with 3 people killed. *2016 (Day 3) - Involved in massacre at the Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. Quotes : "Revenge is like a ghost. It takes over every man it touches. It's thirst cannot be quenched, until the last man standing has fallen. The world's men of action will look and wonder... how it came to this. You may be able to destroy me, but the beast will eventually come for you." : -Vladimir Makarov In the World Reveal Trailer, the voice of Vladimir Makarov is heard. In the October 4th "Infamy" trailer, the same voice is heard. Here, "you" seems to refer to the United States. In the level No Russian, Makarov shoots CIA Undercover Operative Joseph Allen/Alexei Borodin. To Joseph Allen (Alexei Borodin) in the level No Russian if you run ahead and hide, he will come towards you and melee you. Trivia *The Makarov is a Soviet-era, small frame semi-automatic pistol with an 8 round magazine, chambered for the 9mmx18mm round, its design was heavily influenced by the Walther PP series of pistols. It replaced the underpowered Tokarev TT30Doughtery, Martin J. Small Arms: From the Civil War to the Present Day, Fall River Press: 2005, page 43. It is considered inaccurate by Western standards, but extremely reliable. * Vladimir is suspected of being one of The Four Horsemen, the unnamed "First Horseman" from Modern Warfare, although this might not be possible since in the cutscene before The Sins of the Father the picture is shown to have the first person crossed out . *Another reason why Makarov cannot be the First Horseman, is because if you look closely at the picture the Horseman, he is wearing an OpFor attire and Makarov is in affiliation with the Spetsnaz, not the OpFor. * It is possible to notice that his left eye is green and his right is blue, due to Heterochromia Iridium.This can also be seen on ghost * Interestingly, Makarov is an anagram of Kamarov. * The Infamy trailer, which Makarov narrates, was released on his birthday. * Makarov is the only one in No Russian to not have any visible tattoos. This can be seen in the bonus level "Museum". * Makarov looks very similar to Gary Oldman's character, the Russian terrorist leader in the movie Air Force One. They both wield M4s, wear body armor, have a pathological hatred for the West, is willing to kill men, women and children, and even their hair style and facial hair looks the same, further adding to the similarity. In addition, Gary Oldman voiced Reznov in World at War, who in turn is a character model of Imran Zakhaev. * According to a newspaper clipping in "Loose Ends", he was responsible for a bombing attack on London's Piccadilly Circus, as well as the GUM supermarket in Red Square, Moscow. * In the opening cutscene for "The Hornet's Nest", Ghost mentions that the only person Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag, this means that Makarov hates Price worse than Americans, which could explain how Price got put into the Gulag, considering Makarov posseses high influence in the Ultranationalist party. * In "No Russian" Makarov is shooting the M4A1 with one hand through much of the mission. * He can also sometimes be seen to fire a thumper with one hand. * No Russian is the only level where he makes his personal appearance in the game. The rest of the game he is either mentioned or heard over the comms with Price in The Enemy of My Enemy. *In the newspaper clipping that reveals Makarov attacked Piccadily Circus. Witnesses claimed he hijacked a train car and slammed it into the building. *Contrary to popular belief, he is voiced by Roman Varshavsky, not Ken Lally. *The fourth picture above is a picture from the Hindenburg Disaster. *In Makarov's safehouse, up in his bedroom on his bed, are two books, one titled Philosophy Politics and Poetry. The other is a picture labeled Gerard Van Honthorst. The picture is Gerard's painting The Matchmaker. *Vladimir Makarov is the name of a deceased Soviet football (soccer) player in real life. *In a newspaper report in the cutscene before "No Russian", it says that Makarov has becomes as important a threat as Al-Qaeda, a terrorist group in the real world. *Makarov is the last name of a Sergeant from Call of Duty. Sgt. Makarov is seen while retaking Red Square. *"R" would be the first letter of his father's first name as people of some former USSR countries (such as Russia) have three names (in order): a given name, a patronymic The patronymic is based on the father's name; e.g.: if his father was named Roman, his full name would be Vladimir Romanovich Makarov., and a family name (see wikipedia:Names in the Russian Empire, Soviet Union and CIS countries). *In the trailers leading up to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, many of the above quotes can be heard, but only a few actually appear in the game. *In the February 2010 issue of Game Informer, Makarov was ranked #4 on "Top 10 Villains of '09". *It is unknown why Makarov didn't have Soap sent to the Gulag just like Price did. However, Soap may have recovered from his injuries before the Ultranationalist Party came into power. *It is suspected that Makarov was going to have tattoos in his bodies, as shown in his early concept above *The name Mararov may be a reference the the pistol used in the Vietnam War named "Makarov PM". References ru:Владимир Макаров Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Enemies